


Days Spent At a Wand Shop

by PointedQuestion



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't know why I was so coy, Gen, Just Harmless Fun, My First Published Work, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, for either canons, needed to get this out of my head, oblique reference to Harry, possibly the start of something bigger, she's in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointedQuestion/pseuds/PointedQuestion
Summary: A few days in the life of Mr. Ollivanders new apprentice wandmaker as he always seems to be gone when some interesting first-years arrive...May or may not be spun off into something later depending on reception





	Days Spent At a Wand Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work that I've published anywhere. I had this idea while re-watching Defenders before DD S3 comes out soon and just started writing it. So here it is. Also, Maybe this could lead to something else? 
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> I don't own any of the recognizable characters/names/places from The Defenders (and associated Marvel Shows) or Harry Potter.
> 
> _Italics_ are thoughts, not dialouge.

She looked up from he magnifying glass suspended over her work table near the back wall of the shop as she heard the bell above the front door chime. She waited for the familiar cadence of Ollivander's voice welcoming the witch or wizard into his shop, but it never came. _Oh right, he went home for lunch an hour ago_. Gently laying down the components she had been working with and wiping her hands on her stained and scorched apron, she headed toward the front where she could hear someone waiting.

“Hello? Is someone there?” She heard as she brushed past haphazardly stacked boxes of wands and jars of materials, various esoteric tomes regarding wandmaking half falling out from ancient shelving, and loose papers and records strewn around the front desk from the catastrophe that was Ollivander’s preferred form filing, i.e. none at all. She promised to herself for the 167th time to figure out a better way to store them.

“Yes, sorry I was in the back. How can I help you?”She said before looking out at the rather small blonde boy waiting in the middle of the shop.

“I think so. You aren’t Mr. Ollivander?” He said in a somewhat confused tone. Not rude, just unsure.

“I’m his apprentice, but as he’s out for the moment, I assure you I can help. Are you a first year at Hogwarts?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Well then, let’s find you a wand, shall we?” The boy still looked unsure, uncomfortable even. She sighed, _they all want Ollivander, though given his reputation, I can’t fully blame them_. “Unless, of course, you’d like to come back sometime when Mr. Ollivander is here, if you think he would be better at matching you to a wand.”

“No ma'am. I’m sorry, I meant no offense. I’m just new to all of this and not really sure how this is supposed to work.”

“Oh. Are you a Muggleborn then? No need to be scared, I know what it’s like to be suddenly thrust into this world.” She pulled her hair back with a hair tie and started towards the stacks. _When is the Hogwarts going to start providing better introductory materials to the parents of Muggleborns?_ Every year it seemed she saw dozens of new families, the parents and children alike, wandering wide-eyed down Diagon Alley, necks whiplashing back and forth at all the strange sights and sounds.

“No ma'am, I’m not a Muggleborn.” She pulled a few boxes that seemed like good starting points as he continued. “I just haven’t spent much time here in Magical Britain, and I’m still getting used to the thought of needing a wand to produce magic.”

“Oh? Where were you then, if you don’t mind me asking.” She set the boxes onto the desk as she gestured the boy closer. “Sorry, if I seem a bit nosey, but I’m always looking for something new to learn.” She got out the tape measure. _His clothes do look slightly out of place, even for wizarding society. It seems like they only just discovered bell bottoms and nehru jackets last year_. She thought, taking in the light linen pants and sandals, a collarless wide sleeved button down shirt, and his beaded necklace pointing towards either an eastern influence or time spent among the hippie communes of America.

“K’un-Lun. My name is Daniel Rand. But you can call me Danny”

“Oh, the ambassador’s son?” She smiled as she wrote down his measurements and did some quick calculations. _I can’t wait till this stuff is basically automatic like it is for Mr. Ollivander. It makes me feel like they think I’m unprofessional when I have to write everything down_. “I didn’t know you were old enough to attend Hogwarts yet Danny.”

“You know me? You know my father?” The boy asked, a boyish wonder lighting up his eyes.

“Yes, I met him and your mother at a Ministry function I attended with Har-a friend, a few years ago.” _Smooth_ , she thought, but Danny didn’t seem to notice the almost slip, _just go ahead and name drop him in front of the impressionable first year_. She shook her head as she finished scribbling on the paper. “They were eager to get back to you. It must have been interesting living there the last, what, eight years? The traditions of other cultures, especially their attitude toward magical foci has always interested me. Here try this one.”

“Well,” she continued as she turned around to note the label on the box as to the wood type, “obviously since I’m apprenticing under a wandmaker it would, but even before that I was fascinated by accounts of witches and wizards all over the world using various other means by which to cast magic-”

***BAMPFF!***

She spun around and held back a chuckle as she found Danny staring at the smoldering wand tip, his face slightly blackened by soot, his expression stunned.

“Woah…” He said, pulling his eyes up to her as a excited smile grew across his face.

“Let’s try another shall we?” She said, handing him a towel off the desk, stored there for just such occurrences. She mulled over which to try next, finally settling on the elm with a core of unicorn hair. “How about this one?”

Danny took it in his hand and moved it a bit. All seemed to be going well until his hand started to glow yellow, but before she could tell him to drop the wand-

***CRACK*** It shot out of his hand and it embedded itself in the wall where it vibrated with a slightly comical ***Thwanggggggg***

“I’m sorry!” Danny aologized as she slowly glanced in his direction from where she had been staring at the new, improvised coat rack. The silence held for a moment before they both broke out in laughter.

“It’s okay.” She said, wiping her eyes as she calmed herself. “I might not be as experienced as Mr. Ollivander, but I can say I’m pretty sure that was something even he might have never seen before.” She noticed his hand was still slightly glowing. “May I ask what- I mean, how- Why is your hand glowing Danny?”

“OH!” He said, looking proud. “My tutors in K’un-Lun taught me how they channel their magic, drawing it in to cast spells and such.” He rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. “I didn’t even realize I was doing it. Is it affecting the process?”

“Well, I’ve never seen a visual manifestation of someone’s magic being focused before, but I can’t imagine that it’s interfering with matching you…” She trailed off, forgetting the other wands on the desk and seeking out a specific one off her worktable in the back, checking her notes as she went. _Acacia… laurel, no… fir, no that’s not right… when was I working with sugar maple over here?... Ah there it is…_

“I think this might work,” She said coming out and grabbing an empty box as she went, “10 ½ inches, alder wood wand with a dragon heartstring core. The alder wood itself is rather rigid and unyielding, but paradoxically works best when paired with someone of opposite character. The dragon heartstring core should be able to handle that much power being focused without redecorating our walls.” She explained, reciting the properties from her research with a smile as he took it from her.

His hand glowed almost immediately, but nothing semi-disastrous happened and she recognized on his face the unconscious expression of acceptance Mr. Ollivander was always pointing out to her when he was matching a wand to a wizard or witch. They had found the right one.

“I wrapped the handle with iron wire recycled from… oh right, an old bludger how nice.” She continued, taking the wand and laying it into the cushioned box. “Let me know if it gives you an extra bit of umph to your more hard hitting spells.” She added, winking as they headed over to the front desk.

“Could it really?”

“I don’t know. As Mr. Ollivander is always reminding me, wandlore is a ‘complex and mysterious branch of magic’ and even the most accomplished wandmakers, such as himself, don’t know everything. So I’ve been experimenting a little by adding other materials and such. I’d appreciate any feedback you’re willing to give me.”

“Of course! You made this yourself?”

“Yes, I finished it about,” she paused finishing writing up the entry into the sale ledger and counting out Danny’s change, “oh, maybe two weeks or so ago. I’m glad it’s found a match so soon. Some of the ones on these shelves are old enough to have been made by Mr. Ollivanders father.”

“I’m glad I found it as well. It just… felt right, does that make sense?” Danny asked. She smiled and nodded as he took the box back from her and headed toward the door.

“Say hello to your father for me Danny.”

“I will.” He said waving as he walked out the door. She looked down to finish the last bit of information in the ledger when the door opened again, his head poking back across the threshold, smiling a bright smile. “I’m sorry, I’ve been rude. I forgot to ask you your name.”

“Oh, it’s Hermione Granger.”

**Author's Note:**

> The materials I ended up going with for his wand was based off descriptions of ingredients from the Harry Potter wiki and how J. K. Rowling chose the woods for some of the characters off the Celtic tree calendar, but Danny was the only one whose specific birth date was mentioned so I've had to work harder for the other three. Also, based on their ages, Matt, Jessica, Luke, and Danny would have all been of age to be at school with Harry & co, but I just decided to set it as if they were all turning of age now. I guess I also could have sent them to Ilvermorny, but I don't know enough of how the American system works lore-wise so I just moved all four of them to Britain.


End file.
